Time and Time Again I Will Always Remember You
by tenkawafryrice
Summary: Childhood friendships always last forever right? Tweleve years ago, Li Xiao Lang left Tomeda Japan with his mother to rejoin the Li clan back in Hong Kong. Since then, he has been turning in and out of sleep every night wondering why he left and what he l


**CCS Time and Time Again I Will Always Remember You**

****

Childhood friendships always last forever right? Tweleve years ago, Li Xiao Lang left Tomeda Japan with his mother to rejoin the Li clan back in Hong Kong. Since then, he has been turning in and out of sleep every night wondering why he left and what he left behind. What girl did he make a promise to? How will they react once they see each other? And will Syaoran every regain his cherry blossom? Told through the eyes of Syaoran and what he will do to make it up to the girl he left twelve years ago. First time fanfic by first time fanfic writer. SS no doubt

By the way, this is first my fanfiction and im probably one of the few guys who writes card captor sakura fics. So if you ladies could give some input on how to spice up my writing, it will be well appreciated. Thank you and I hope my fanfic doesn't let you ladies (some guys too) down.

Oh yeah, one more thing I have to clear up. I'm planing to write this fanfic in 1st person and 3rd person. Everything in ' is syaoran talking to himself and readers while " is normal dialogue, just to clear that up if anyone's having any trouble.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1 – Memory and Reminiscence Spring 1992**

Two kids were runnninhin the park as a black limo pulled up. A wealthy Chinese woman stepped out and made her way to the playground.

The little boy was chasing his best friend around the giant penguin. They both stopped as they saw the Chinese woman walk toward them

Slowly, the boy looked back at his best friend at said 'goodbye' before running off to his mother.

"Syaoran-kun matte yo" little sakura yelled as she chased a chestnut haired boy through the playground

Her little aubrun bangs were bouncing in the air as she raced across the sand pit, which was covered with cherry blossoms.

The little chestnut boy looked back and stared at the girl with his dark amber eyes.

He stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"Hiyaku Sakura-chan" little syaoran shouted

"Matte Syaoran-kun!" little sakura shouted.

"Hiyaku Sakura-chan" little syaoran shouted again

"Syaoran!" little sakura screamed

"Sakura!!!"

"Syaoran…!! Syaoran…!! Syaoran…!! (slowly fading away)"

The background turned to black as Sakura slowly faded into the darkness.

"Sakura!!!!!" little syaoran screamed as loud as could

Syaoran woke up and found himself sweating profoundly in his bed in Hong Kong.

"What was that" he asked himself. "What's wrong with me and who was that?"

Daylight broke through clouds as syaoran stared out the window. There was a giant hole in him, but he didn't know what was missing. It something important. Something worth living for. Something that he could not live without. Someone was calling him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1 ½ - The beginning and the reason **

**Syaoran's video diary 2 (June, 2004)**

'The most important decision I've ever made in my life was when I decided to go to Toudai (Tokyo University). Honestly, it wasn't really my fault when I fell asleep during the entrance exam dreaming about my glorious future as a college student, but something in the back of mind was nagging me.'

''I don't know what it is, but I always remembered catching a sakura petal. Every time I see a cheery blossom tree, my heart swells up and I start to feel nostalgic. It's a weird feeling, but I hope it gets resolved when I get to Tokyo.'

**--------------------------------------------flaskback-----------------------------------------------**

**Syaoran Video Diary 1 (May 2004)**

'My name is Li Xiao Lang and I like to play sports and hang with my buddy Eriol during my free time.'

'Hong Kong has always been the center of my life ever since childhood. I have remembered the streets of my hometown and the past life I have lived. But, one memory still bugs me. It doesn't resemble anything close to home.'

'It was more like another "home." Cherry Blossoms were blooming there. The air smelled sweet and a little girl about my age was smiling back at me and waving.'

'When I was young, I had always asked my mom about this memory and said that I used to live in Tomeda, Japan. Good thing I'm going to back to Japan for my undergraduate studies along with Eriol. Shit, it was hard as hell to leave but it'll be aight, as long as I don't do anything remotely dumb or stupid.'

'Anyways, after finishing high school, me and Eriol left Hong Kong to take the prestigious admissions tests for Tokyo Univeristy.'

'So far,the work loadhas been tiresome. Finding a decent place to live and some place to work is a bitch. Me and Errol have lived out the first few weeks on freedom without family and it feels pretty good. Besides the occasional 2 hour call from my mother and four bitchy sisters, I'd say, me and him are doing just fine. Besides, I heard Japan had some nice girls so I'm looking forward to the city and cuties.'

'By the way, I'm supremely confident that he and I will be able to pass the entrance exam with ease. There is no doubt in my mind.'

**Toudai Entrance Test (2 weeks later)**

30 minutes into the test…

'WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIT!!!!'

'I CAN'T ANSWER THE FIRST PAGE!!!!!'

'DAMN MULTI VARIBLE CALCULUS!!!!!'

'TWO PAGE ESSAYS WITHIN 30 MINUTES!!!!!'

'ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!!!!!'

'SHIMATTE!!!!!!!'

'DOSHITTE!?!!!!!!'

Meanwhile, Eriol sat back comfortably in his chair and took his time with the last page.

"Hey Li, stop having a seizure." Eriol said as he looked down at Li

"Shut up" Li retorted. He slowly turned his face around and glared at his best friend, while trying to keep his calm and cool composure.

"Li Baka! Stop checking out the girl next to you and fill in your test. All I see are blanks on your sheet and profane words on your scratch paper." whispered Eriol.

"Shut up fool, you're ruining my educational experience."

"Psssh, whatever."

"YOU TWO, IN THE MIDDLE, WHY ARE YOU TALKING DURING A TEST!?! DO YOU WANT TO GET KICKED OUT?!?!" screamed the proctoring sensei.

Eriol's foot somehow made its way into the back of Syaoran's head and Eriol groaned with satisfaction as Syaoran made an oommpph sound.

"Bastard" Syaoran said under his breath.

"Hmmpph"

Syaoran turned his head and started to rub the sore spot.

'I'm going to get that bastard later'

Suddenly, the girl sitting next to him gave Li a cute look. Syaoran waved and looked back down at his test.

'Yo, what the F are you doing sitting there with your fists tightened. Go smile back.'

Syaoran waved away his thoughts and returned a weak smile to her.

'Wow, she's cute'

Another kick met with the back of syaoran's head. "What are you doing, stop trying to bother the girl during a test." Eriol whispered. "I apologize for my friend's rude behavior." Eriol whispered friendily to the cute girl sitting next to Li.

She turned her head and giggled at the two boys and waved to Eriol as Li erupted in firery anger.

"Yo, stop stealing my girl." Syaoran voiced out hoping the girl next to him didn't hear him.

All that could be heard was a "Whatever man, just get back to your test before you get us in trouble again."

"Shut up, I know what I'm doing"

'I'd punch the shit out of my Eriol, but that cute girl sitting next to me would probably think I was a brute. Jeez, I could stare into her emerald eyes forever.'

'Whats this scent…?' syaoran sniffed his shirt

'I feel nostalgic' Li gazed down as his paper

'What is happening to me…?' Li started to fidget

'What is this feeling…?'

'Why does staring her make my heart want to run off and fly.'

'Itai… It hurts so much…' A tear slid down Syaoran's cheek as he wiped it off his face.

'Why am I crying? Do I miss my noisy sisters already? Ha, I must be joking.'

Little did he know that it was something not left behind, but something he was going to face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aight, thanks you girls and guys for reading. I hope my fanfic is worth it. If you have any sort of criticisms, whether they be good or bad, leave them in the reviews and ill work on my errors

Peace Out

-Tenkawafriedrice


End file.
